


Jaehyun's guide to help Yuta fall asleep

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: Don't know how to help Yuta sleep?Or don't know how to handle his nightmare?No need to worry!Jaehyun is there to give you some helpful tips to help Yuta fell asleep peacefully
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 60





	Jaehyun's guide to help Yuta fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff! Hi! Thanks for reading my story again! I hope you have a nice day!Stay safe and stay healthy

Hello everyone!Jaehyun here! 

I am here to guide you on how to protect Yuta from bad nightmares and help Yuta sleep peacefully. 

1\. Make sure he wear a comfy clothes to sleep

Anything soft could help him fall asleep easier because my little kitten love soft things to keep him calm and happy. Socks could help him sleep too sometimes when it's cold

2\. Fluffy blankets

As the air conditioner in our dorm is a bit too cold. Prepare a fluffy soft blankets. Make sure Yuta likes it first! 

3\. Give a goodnight kiss

A soft goodnight kiss in his chubby cheekies would help the little kitten to fell asleep. Just a peck. Don't overdo it. 

4.Hug him or Cuddle him

Yuta love being hug or cuddled. Spooning will do! He loves to be a small spoon. So hug him with all your love for him because my little Yuta deserves everyone love!

5.What if he has nightmares?

Calm him down with cuddles,kisses,soft positive words. You can also sing some songs to him. 

Those 5 steps are ready!Are you ready for me to demonstrate it for you?

Let's do it!

\----

Jaehyun caress Yuta's cheeks before leaving a kiss in his chubby ones. Yuta smiled sleepily. He's already comfortable in Jaehyun's oversize hoodie and a sweatpants.

"No need for socks?"Yuta shook his head. He waits patiently as Jaehyun prepared himself to go to sleep.

"Let's sleep"Jaehyun turned off the light.

Yuta climbed to the bed and Jaehyun soon joins him. Jaehyun hug Yuta from the back. Warmth surrounds Yuta's body. He pulled on his blankets and started to close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Jaehyun's warmth calming him down.

\---

A very short story and guide but i hope that helps you!

Thank you for reading my guide to help my little meow meow fall asleep! I hope you have a nice sleep too!

Good bye!


End file.
